snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Quasimodo
Name: Quasimodo Age: '''75 '''Gender: Male Type: '''Hunchbacked Human '''Appearance: Weighing at 158 pounds, Quasimodo is born with extreme physical deformities, particularly the infamous hump at the back of his body. Because of this, he has a pretty dwarfish stature for a male, his height only at 4’11. He has short, brown hair which looks rather ruffled and messy. His deep blue eyes reflect his rather long, troubled past. Also, his left eye looks bigger than the right due to a defect in the muscles around the left eye, making it look like it could pop out any second. Due to his past job of ringing bells in Notre Dame, Quasimodo’s skin is also dirty. It is covered with grime, sweat and what sorts. Other than that, he is also deaf due to the loud sounds of the bells he rang. What covers his body can also rival his grotesque appearance. Rags are what constitute his clothing. Also stained with muck and other things, it can make others wrench in disgust. Another thing is that he goes around barefooted, revealing his black and yellow toenails. Personality: Quasimodo is basically a loner, someone who shuns others and rather avoids others if necessary. However, he does this not because of arrogance or hatred, he does this because he feels his appearance make people ill. However, if one manages to reach out to him, the person will find Quasimodo a loyal companion and a good friend. In fact, one would not suspect that he has a mental ailment. Even though he is deaf, most people will not realize it as he is an expert at lip-reading and speaks coherently and fluently like normal people despite his appearance. But, woe is the person who is beside him when he momentarily loses his sanity…. Likes: '''The outdoors, flowers, carnivals, animals and someone who understands him '''Dislikes: '''Bells, superficial people and being contained '''Personal Ailments: Goes into a temporary frenzy of rage when he sense the ringing of bells. Although Quasimodo is deaf, he’s extremely sensitive to the sound wave of ringing bells, having practically grown beside bells. In this state, he is extremely destructive and loses his rationale. Even those whom he like or adores are at a very high risk of being torn apart if they are nearby. Special Abilities: '''Quasimodo has no notable magical abilities like most of the inmates in Everafter. However, he is extremely agile despite his stature. Most people will find it almost impossible to land a physical blow on him. He is also able to climb with ease walls and cliff faces that most experienced climber will find it hard to do. Also, his job of ringing bells means that he is naturally heavy-handed. Just one punch that connects with a normal human being will cause mortal injury and in some cases, death. This is even more so when he is in a state of frenzy and his strength increases. '''History/Fairytale: '''Many know the story of Quasimodo, the bell-ringer of Notre Dame, and how he entombed himself together with Esmerelda. However that was not the true story. A few days later after Esmerelda’s tragic hanging, Captain Phoebus was found days later murdered in his bedroom, his neck twisted a good 180 degrees. The murderer was never found and the murder case was closed and swept under the carpet. Years later, Esmerelda’s corpse was exhumed with reasons unknown. But what they discovered was that Quasimodo’s corpse is not there. That could only mean one thing…., that Quasimodo is still alive and the story that he was entombed together with the gypsy woman was false. 10 years down the line, Quasimodo was apprehended and brought to Everafter, the infamous asylum for misbehaving characters. The reason? Mass murder in a small village near Plebia City. 14 people were killed before he finally snapped back from his frenzy. The incident started when the church bell rang midday when he was passing by the village. The first victim was a small boy playing catch who brushed past him just when the bell rang. His head was torn off from his body using his bare hands. The rest of his victims were mutilated also in some horrific way, too violent for words. Researchers in Everafter were puzzled. Why bells? After all, he worked with bells for his whole life. Finally, Dr Crooked managed to pinpoint the problem. It seems that bells remind him of Esmerelda and also remind him of the bitterness and hatred he felt towards those who had condemned her, thus sending him in a state of frenzy. Since then, nurses and soldiers who are on duty near his cell is always careful not to bring anything that rings near him, just in case…. '''RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Wazit Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters